Never Listen to Your Brothers!
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Len has a crush on Rin but he doesn't have the courage to tell her, what will happen when his brothers try to help? oneshot LenxRin. Mentioned: MikuxKaito, LilyxKiyoteru, LukaxGakupo, PikoxMiki, VY1xVY2, Rated T for language and stupidity.


Narrator's POV

Len Shion was staring hopelessly at the love of his life, Rin Kagamine. He had liked her ever since kindergarten, if that's even possible. He would spend hours of days thinking about her. But whenever he tried to tell her how he feels, he would choke or a strange event would ruin everything.

"She looks so cute today! That white bow suits her so well!" Len thought.

"Len! Don't daydream in my class!" Mr. Crypton said pissed off and the whole class snickered cruelly.

"Sorry." Len said embarrassed.

Lunchtime:

Len was sitting in a table with his best friend Gumi.

"Len stop staring at Rin!" Gumi said as he hit Len on the back of his head.

"Ouuch!" Len complained as he rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

"Well you were gawking at Rin like an idiot. Besides if you want to be with her go and ask her out!" Gumi said.

She would always try to help Len with his situation. Gumi was a very nice friend and she was also a love expert.

Len stared at the table in front of them; Rin was talking and laughing with Neru and Haku, a lesbian couple, IA and SeeU, and Mikuo and Dell.

"I can't even talk without choking; you honestly think I could talk to her in front of her peers?" Len said.

"You're right." Gumi said while drinking her juice. "You're completely useless and pathetic."

At home:

Len was one of the many sons of the great Leon Shion; he was a very rich and successful business man. He was also famous for being a womanizer. Len entered his home of a mansion, it was big and it had a very modern decoration. When he went to the huge living room he saw his brothers in their own business.

His oldest brother was Kiyoteru, he's 21 and he is in college to follow the family business, he was the son of the first wife that died giving him birth. He was calmest and the smartest. Then there was Gakupo, he's 20 and he's studying to be a bum, he does nothing, he's the son of the second wife that divorced Leon 4 months after Gakupo was born. Then there was Kaito, he's 18 and the nice one, he just graduated high school and has no idea what to do with his life. Then there was Piko and Yuma, the fraternal twins, which were the sons of the mistress, and the reason why Kaito's mom divorced Leon. They're 17 and in the same school as Len, Len is youngest and his mom left his dad like when he was five. He is currently 15.

"Hey brothers from other mothers!" Len yelled as he entered.

"Hey little Len!" Gakupo said as he messed up Len's hair from behind and gave him a noogie. "You have to grow, I hear Rin's into tall guys!"

"Shut up!" Len yelled.

"Gakupo behave." Kiyoteru said coldly with the big brother authority.

"Yes, nii chan." Gakupo said as he stopped annoying Len.

"So how was school today?" Kaito asked sweetly while giving Len an ice cream cone.

"Normal." Len said as he accepted the ice cream.

"Yeah he was forever alone at lunch time and staring at Rin like an idiot." Yuma said as he showed Kaito some photos.

"Oh I see. You still like her?" Kaito asked.

"Remind me, how do you guys know I like Rin?!" Len yelled pissed off.

"You really don't remember?" Gakupo asked.

"I remember it as if it was yesterday." Kaito said stupidly.

*Flashback*

In the backyard of the big mansion all of Leon's sons were running around playing together. Leon might have been a womanizer but he loved all of his kids. Gakupo and Kaito were trying to shoot an eleven year old Kiyoteru with a water gun, while he was reading Harry Potter (His idol). Piko and Yuma were swimming in a huge pool.

Len comes running in from kindergarten, he was five, and it was after his mother left. Leon was sitting in a chair next to Kiyoteru.

"Daddy, daddy! I have something to tell you!" Len said as he ran towards his dad.

"What is it Lenny?" Leon said as he put all his attention to his little boy.

"I'm in love!" Len said innocently.

"What?!" Everyone yelled surprised even the servants.

"I'm in love with prettiest and nicest girl alive!" Len said cutely and happily.

"You're five, you can't be in love!" Gakupo argued with his little brother. "You don't even know how to spell!"

"I can too!" Len said angry.

"Stop both you!" Leon said calmly. "If Len is in love, he's in love."

"He's a toddler." Kiyoteru said peeved. "He can barely talk!"

"Well I think it's sweet!" Kaito said.

"I think it's stupid!" Yuma said and Piko was silent as usual.

"You're messed up." Gakupo said.

*End of Flashback*

"And that's how we know." Gakupo said.

"Yeah, it's your fault." Yuma said.

"I'd thought Rin and you would be dating about know." Kiyoteru said as he closed his thick business text book.

"Yeah but to do he would have to talk to her." Yuma said teasing. "Something he can't do."

"Shut up!" Len said.

"You poor thing, you're forever alone." Gakupo teased.

"At least I'm not some twenty year old loser living off dad!" Len yelled pissed off.

"I have a beautiful girlfriend so I guess my life is pretty good." Gakupo said.

"We all have girlfriends except Len." Yuma said.

It was true, Kiyoteru was dating Rin's cousin Lily, Gakupo was dating the new singer Luka, Kaito was still dating his high school sweetheart Miku, Yuma was dating Nana Mizuki (VY1) and Piko was dating Miki.

"Oh yeah you guys are so awesome and I'm so lame. Please teach me how to get a girlfriend." Len said sarcastically.

"Okay." Kaito said and Len face palmed.

"I didn't mean it." Len mumbled.

"To win a girl's heart, you have to sing to them." Kaito said romantically.

"Huh?" Len asked confused.

"Yes, you have to sing them a beautiful love song that'll make them fall in love with you." Kaito said with glittering eyes.

"Dude, you're so gay!" Gakupo said towards Kaito.

Kaito stared at him and then grabbed Len's hand and dragged him out of there.

"Come Len; let's learn a song for you to sing." Kaito said.

"He's crazy!" Gakupo said.

Next day:

They went to Rin's house that was literally down the block, Miku and Rin's houses were next to each other and had the same design and color.

"How do you know this is Rin's house?" Len asked confused.

"Dude, I think know where my girlfriend lives." Kaito affirmed.

"Okay." Len said.

And then they had a band there playing music and Len started to sing World is mine. When the song was over they saw someone coming out of the balcony. It was Miku.

"Oh Kaito that song was so romantic!" Miku said blushing.

"Hey Len! Hey Kaito!" Rin said coming out of the house next door with her dog, a little chow chow.

"Kaito!" Miku said running out of her house to hug Kaito.

"Nice song guys!" Rin said as she left her house and put her beats on she was going to give the dog a walk.

"Oh Kaito! That song was amazingly romantic! It was so sweet that you made your brother sing it!" Miku said as she hugged Kaito and kissed him.

"Yeah that's me the greatest boyfriend alive!" Kaito said stupidly.

Len stared at his brother with pure hatred and with desires to kill him.

Len walked home.

"So how did it go?" Gakupo asked as he saw Len. He was shirtless in the living room eating a sandwich.

"Terrible." Len said as he sat down.

"I knew you were going to fail." Yuma said. "See I even uploaded my thoughts to Twitter."

"Fuck you!" Len said pissed.

"No bad language." Kiyoteru said as he entered the room.

"Well then maybe you should do what I did to get Luka." Gakupo said.

"What did you do?" Len asked confused. Luka was beautiful and smart, why would she date Gakupo?

"Well after she tried to found out my dark secret, I followed her all the way around town, while she was with her friends. As she went to a Native American Bookstore, she was being followed by a group of drunk perverts that wanted to rape her. When it seemed it was all lost, I arrived in my shiny silver Volvo and scared them off growling like an animal. Then I took her for dinner where I told her I could read minds." Gakupo said calmly.

"THAT'S THE SCRIPT FOR TWILIGHT!" They all yelled pissed off.

"It is?" Gakupo asked innocently.

"Yes." They all said.

"Well then they based that crap on my life!" Gakupo reasoned.

"You can't read minds." Kiyoteru said.

"Oh yes I can!" Gakupo said.

Then Leon entered the room to get his cellphone that was charging.

"Dad's thinking about money and sex!" Gakupo said.

"How did you know?" Leon said surprised. Kiyoteru just face palmed his face.

"Well how did it go with Rin?" Leon asked towards Len.

"Not that great." Len said depressive.

"Well, let your old man give you some advice. Show her the money." Leon said as he fixed his suit.

"What?" Len asked confused.

"Show her the money, well my money. If there's something I know about women is that they love hot millionaires and you're the son of one. Flaunt some stuff, give her some expensive gifts. That's how I got all your mothers." Leon explained.

"Well then our mothers are gold-diggers." Kiyoteru said.

"Oh yeah, I miss that money spent, but I got more." Leon said happily.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Len asked peeved.

"Oh yeah, I have to go meet my hot young date." Leon said happily.

"You're too old for that!" Gakupo said. "Just look at your sons that have to make you feel old!"

"Nah, in my mind I had you guys as a teenager so I'm still young." Leon said happily.

"She probably just wants your money." Kiyoteru reasoned.

"So? I just want to bang her." Leon said as he grabbed his cellphone and left.

"Will that man ever grow up?" Kiyoteru said.

"Apparently not." Gakupo said.

"We're totally 99% our mothers, and one percent him." Yuma said.

"You're preaching to the choir." Len said.

"I got it!" Gakupo said.

"You got what?" Kiyoteru asked.

"For my game I finally found the perfect currency, Gakupo Dollars." Gakupo said showing purple money with his face on it.

"What game?" Len asked confused.

"Gakuopoply." Gakupo said as he showed them a game very similar to monopoly.

"Isn't it just monopoly?" Yuma said confused.

"No it's totally different, in my version you have to answer trivia questions while buying everything in the game."

"Lame." Len said.

"I'll help you, bro. this is what we'll do." Gakupo said as he told Len his elaborate plan.

The next day:

School was over, Piko and Yuma went ahead in a friend's car. Rin was walking with her friends, but they parted ways. Len ran towards her.

"Hey Rin!" Len yelled as he catched up to her.

"Oh hey Len!" She said sweetly.

"Can we walk home together?" Len asked embarrassed.

"Sure, we're heading the same way after all." She said.

Then they walked towards their neighborhood. When a black ninja appeared in front of them.

"Give me your money!" The ninja (Gakupo) said.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll protect you!" Len said as he put himself in front of her.

Len and the "ninja" started to fight.

When the ninja hit him hard.

"Dude that hurt! Remember it's fake!" Len whispered.

"We have to make it convincing." Gakupo whispered.

Then Len fell on the floor. When Gakupo went to "finish him off", Rin grabbed Gakupo's wrist and threw him on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Gakupo yelled.

Rin grabbed a nearby stick and started to hit Gakupo with it while kicking him.

"Rin I think you can stop." Len said as he stood up.

Gakupo ran away limping and crying.

"Yeah you better run away! You want some of this, son of a bitch!" Rin yelled.

Rin and Len continued walking home.

When Len arrived home he saw that Gakupo was on the floor crying.

"Dude what the hell you'd said it would work!" Len yelled.

"You didn't tell me she was a fucking Bruce Lee." Gakupo complained.

"I didn't know that. Apparently she's a black belt in judo." Len said.

"Look at me! Look at me look at my fucking jacked up abs" Gakupo yelled as he took off his ninja outfit leaving himself only with his boxers. He was covered in bruises.

"Not my problem." Len said.

"You guys sure are stupid." Kiyoteru said as he arrived.

"Hey Kiyoteru how was college?" Kaito asked as he covered Gakupo's bruises.

"Fine, I guess." Kiyoteru said as he sat down.

"How did a nerd like you get a sexy cool chick like Lily?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah." Len said.

"I was her tutor and I don't know a spark appeared." Kiyoteru said.

"Miku told me, Rin's looking for a French tutor." Kaito said happily.

"So?" Gakupo asked in pain.

"Len could tutor her and then they'll finally be together!" Kaito said happily.

"Yeah I could if I actually knew French!" Len said.

"Well then study together, which also helped me" Kiyoteru said.

"Len that only works for nerds! Are you really going to listen to him?" Gakupo said.

"At least his ideas are rational." Len said.

That afternoon:

Rin arrives to the Shion Household, she had changed into white shorts and a golden tank top.

She knocked three times when she entered. The first person she saw was Gakupo and he was limping.

"Oh hey Gakupo! Are you okay?" Rin said concerned.

"Yeah you'd like that! Wouldn't you?" Gakupo said defensively as he went to his room.

"Oh hi Rin!" Kaito said kindly.

"What wrong with Gakupo?" Rin asked.

"Oh nothing, he's probably sad because he hasn't had his nap." Kaito said. "Len's in the library waiting for you."

"Thanks." Rin said sweetly. She went all the way to the house's library and saw Len sitting in a pile of books with a sweater vest and jeans; he was also wearing Kiyoteru glasses. Kaito thought that it would give him a special charm.

"Hey Len! Are you ready to study?" Rin said as she sat down in front of him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well I personally don't understand a thing that teacher told us. Hey since when do you wear glasses?" Rin asked curious.

"Recently." Len said nervous.

"Okay." Rin said.

And they studied for an hour when Rin got a call from Lily to go shopping with her. And Rin left.

"It didn't work." Len said sadly as he threw himself to the coach.

"Told you it wouldn't work!" Gakupo said happily.

"The glasses were useless and we barely talked, all we did was study." Len complained.

"That's why you asked her here." Piko said uninterested.

"Yeah but I was too embarrassed to talk to her." Len said.

"Well you're approaching this situation totally the wrong way." Yuma said.

"What?" Len asked confused.

"If she sees you're available all the time she'll think that you're loser and no one wants a loser. If you're with another girl she's bound to get jealous and realize the type of guy you are." Yuma explained.

"Oh." Len said.

"I've got it!" Yuma said.

"What?" Len asked.

"Tomorrow I'll hook you up with a hot chick, and you'll go out with her in a place where you know Rin would go." Yuma explained.

"This better work." Len muttered.

"Am I the only one that senses that this plan will fail?" Kiyoteru said. Piko nodded in agreement.

The next day:

Len had gone to the park; he was wearing jeans and a royal blue shirt with a leather jacket. He was waiting next to the fountain. When a pretty red hair girl appeared.

"Are you Len?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Len asked.

"I'm Ritsu Namine; did your brother tell you that I'm actually a guy?" Ritsu said. Len opened his mouth and stared at her/him. She was wearing a black dress, she looked like a girl.

"Are you kidding me?" Len asked.

"No I'm a guy, biologically speaking." Ritsu said.

"Okay, want ice cream?" Len said politely.

"Sure, I also know that you're doing this to make the girl you like jealous." Ritsu explained as they walked.

"You don't seem to mind this." Len said.

"I don't." Ritsu said. And there was an ice cream stand nearby, Len bought ice cream for him and the "lady". When he saw Rin walking nearby, she was wearing a short white dress with a blue sweater and she wasn't alone. She was with Mikuo, and they seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Are you ready to make a girl jealous?" Len said towards Ritsu.

"Sure." Ritsu said calmly.

They walked towards the other couple.

"Hi Rin!" Len said sweetly.

"Oh hey Len! Nice to see you." Rin said.

"Yeah, I'm on a date." Len said.

"Hi I'm Ritsu, you're really pretty. Is he your boyfriend?" Ritsu said flirting towards Rin, Len just stared at her/him.

"Thanks, I'm Rin and this is Mikuo." Rin said sweetly.

"Hey, we're on a date." Mikuo said feeling a bit left out.

"Oh really, I haven't noticed." Len said sarcastically.

"Rinny, we have to get going or we'll miss our movie." Mikuo said sweetly.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you Len. I'm so glad you're on a date; Ritsu is a real fun girl. Hope you guys have a nice date." Rin said as she waved goodbye.

Len just stared at her sad and confused.

"Wow she wasn't jealous at all. But then again why would she be? Her date was pretty good looking." Ritsu said

"Shut up!" Len said. "Why were you flirting with her?"

"Dude, she's hot." Ritsu said.

"Aren't you…?" Len said insinuating that Ritsu was gay.

"No, I just like dressing like a girl, but I like girls." Ritsu explained.

"You're messed up. Here you guy this is your payment, bye!" Len said as she gave him/her an envelope and he ran away.

"What a weird guy! Oh well at least Yuma paid me." Ritsu thought happy as she opened the envelope.

When she opens it she saw purple dollars with Gakupo's face on it and a note with Yuma's handwriting that said: **IOU.**

"What the fuck!" Ritsu yelled pissed. "Those bastards!"

Meanwhile back home:

"How did it go?" Yuma asked.

"It didn't work; she said she was happy for me." Len said about to cry.

"Dude, don't cry that's not manly!" Gakupo said peeved.

"Well it worked for me." Yuma said.

"Maybe for you but it was useless with me." Len said as he threw himself on a chair.

"Stop pitying yourself." Kiyoteru said peeved.

"Maybe Len should ask Piko for some advice." Kaito suggested.

"Yeah you're right, he is the normal one." Len said as he stood up and looked for his brother and found him in the library. He was reading some books.

"Hey Piko." Len said as he walked closer.

"What is it Len?" Piko said calmly and nicely.

"How is it that you got a girlfriend before me?" Len said.

"I did the right thing." He said.

"And what is that?" Len said as he sat down.

"I told her how I felt. I was sincere and put my heart on my sleeve. And she accepted me just the way I am. You don't have to do something, just tell her how you feel." Piko said calmly and nicely. It had been the most he had talked with Len in their entire lives.

"That's actually good advice." Len said. "Thanks bro."

He said as he left the library and walked to Rin's house. He knocked the door and Rin came out.

"Hi Len, what's up?" Rin asked confused to see him there.

"I lo…" Len started to say.

"Are you okay? You look red and you've been acting really strange lately." Rin said.

"I can't say it; I know what to say but the words just won't come out. Hey maybe I can show her." Len thought.

He then grabbed her face and pushed it towards his. And he kissed her before Rin could even ask what he was doing. Rin stared at him surprised.

When they separated Len whispered, "I love you."

Rin smiled and said sweetly, "It's about time."

"What?" Len asked confused.

"I've liked you since forever so I asked Luka-chan what to do and she said to play hard to get. Then I asked Lily and she said to ignore your existence. Miku told me to look for some guy and date him to make you jealous, and apparently that worked." Rin rambled.

"No way! I asked my brothers to help me." Len said.

"Yeah I sort of guessed when Gakupo tried to mug us." Rin said.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"No one is as tall as him and besides his crying was the same as always." Rin said.

"Do you want to go to my house for dinner?" Len asked and Rin just nodded and they walked to Len's house. When they were almost there Rin grabbed Len's hand. They just smiled.

Then they entered the house, and all the guys had their girlfriends there.

"Finally you two are together!" Miku yelled happily.

"Yeah, no thanks to my brothers except Piko." Len said as he winked towards Piko.

Piko winked back.

"Okay Len, but just know if you ever make Rin unhappy we'll kill you." Luka said referring to all the girls.

"Yeah take care of my cousin." Lily said as she was sitting on Kiyoteru's lap.

"Same goes for you Rin, don't break our little Len's heart, the same way you hurt Gakupo." Yuma said and Nana hit him.

"Don't be that way." She said.

"I think it's great you two are finally together." Miki said as she chatted away. She was chatter while Piko was silent.

"Welcome to the family!" Kaito said as he hugged Rin. "I've always wanted a cute sister!"

"Okay." Rin said.

And they all went to eat in the dining hall. After that Rin and Len became a couple and lived almost happily ever after if it weren't for Len's special brothers.


End file.
